


Wrong Number

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Levi, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets a wrong number, but ends up with something more than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend just gave me the idea, so it's just this stupid little plot line. This is also my first time writing real smut, so I'm sorry if it sucks. In fact, this whole thing is dumb, but I hope you like it all the same.

Eren smiled as he pulled up the contact. Awesome, he finally had gotten it. Her number.

He had gone on two dates with this girl, and at the end of both he had asked for her number. It was hard just asking her at school, because she was popular and she insisted that it would be offensive to her if he asked her in front of all her friends. But now he had done it.

Eren clicked on the number and pulled up a new text. He decided to start with something simple, something that would be clever and thankful.

**Me: Hey gorgeous, how’s that pretty bod of urs doin?**

Perfect. Eren hit the send button and waited.

He stared at his phone for a minute and then started to wonder if that was the best thing to say. It seemed a little straightforward. It sounded a little like they were dating, and they weren’t.

Eren stared at his phone for another minute before deciding that he needed some poptarts. He put his phone in his pocket and headed to the small cupboard where all of his food was kept. Then just as he was grabbing a silver packet he felt the vibration in his pocket. He grinned and, poptart abandoned, pulled out the phone and checked the screen.

Yep; new message from **Hella Gorgeous.**

Score. Eren swiped it open and read the message, and his eyes suddenly crinkled in confusion.

**Hella Gorgeous: Well, I’m fabulous, but if your “bod” is as shitty as your spelling then I’m not interested.**

Huh. Eren had never thought that she would talk like that. Her talk was all elegant and pompous sounding, really. Well, he guessed he should at least be thankful for conversation.

**Me: You know my bod is hella attractive. Do you need a reminder?**

That was a little far. The only time she had ever seen him shirtless was at the pool parties he had been to with her, and that was once. But Eren was pretty confident that if he showed her how sexy he really was, she would change her tone.

Eren opened the camera tab and went to the mirror, pulling up his shirt a little bit and snapping a picture of his abs, making sure his face wasn’t in the picture. He wanted her to focus on the abs themselves.They were nice. He knew he looked good, and he worked out to a degree where they were noticeable.

He sent the photo and then waited a little bit. After a moment of staring at the screen, that little bubble with the three dots came up on her side, then disappeared. Then they reappeared and then went away again. Eren hated that. A message finally appeared.

**Hella Gorgeous: Alright, before this gets too out of hand, let me just say that I’m not who you’re trying to text. Also, let me just say, damn you weren’t kidding.**

Wait. So it wasn’t her? It hit Eren all at once. She had given him the wrong number. For once Eren finally felt something other than attraction towards the girl. “That bitch,” he muttered, feeling anger stir angrily in his gut.

Then the other part of the message finally clicked in his mind, and he froze. Whoever they were had said that they agreed that he was attractive. Not just attractive, mind you, but hella attractive.

Based on the previous language, Eren was assuming that it was a guy, but he couldn’t be sure. So he felt the need to ask. He furiously typed a response.

**Me: Wait, so I’m assuming your a guy...right? But yeah, stupid chick, sorry about the number thing.**

Eren didn’t need to wait long for a response this time.

**Hella Gorgeous: Kid, I know what it’s like to get a fake number, believe me. And why don’t you see for yourself?**

Eren was about to question what the person meant when he received another text, this time a picture from the other person, and what he saw suddenly made him choke on the poptart he had finally opened and freeze.

It was undoubtedly a guy, based on the picture of a chest he had just gotten. But that was the thing. This chest was absolutely stunning. The skin was pale and looked porcelain, and it was obvious that this guy worked out a fair amount because he was totally ripped. Surprisingly, he was just the right amount of toned, to where it fit his obviously short form perfectly.

Eren gulped unconsciously. He had no clue what to say. _I’m hella attractive?_ Eren thought. _This guy has no clue what that phrase means then, because this guy is the ultimate definition._

Eren sat, staring at his screen. What the hell was he supposed to say? How could he justify to this guy just how attractive he was? He started typing, then stopped, then started again, hoping to get the right words across.

**Me: Holy shit, you’re really toned. Well, I guess that proves you’re a guy then.**

Eren figured that after this the guy wouldn’t respond other than one last text, but the next one he got changed that opinion.

**Hella Gorgeous: No shit, Sherlock. You don’t look bad either. Hope you don’t mind me asking, but I was wondering what you fully look like.**

Eren’s face burned red from the minute praise, and then became embarrassed. The guy wanted to know what he looked like? He was nervous. Most wrong numbers didn’t go this way. This guy was not helping his little “problem” at all. But he supposed he could indulge the guy once. He was never one to really think through the whole possible “stranger-danger” thing.

Eren pulled back the phone above him a little and looked into the camera. From this angle, his bright blue-green eyes shone vibrantly, and you could see down nearly his entire length of body. He took several and then picked the one he thought looked best. Then, taking a deep breath, he sent it to the guy.

There was no response for a minute. Eren became nervous. He busied himself. He needed to rename this guy’s contact. It took nearly two minutes to come up with a good one. And then just as he finished saving it, he got a message.

**Smexy Chest: Holy fucking shit, you’re beyond attractive.**

Eren gulped down a gasp as he read, his face becoming an alarming shade of red. He covered his mouth with one hand and held the phone with the other. Alright, Eren thought, he was pretty sure that whoever this guy was (this guy with the extremely sexy toned chest) was totally gay. Yep, this wasn’t helping his problem at all.

“Now what do I say?” whispered Eren, letting go of his mouth. He typed up the first thing he could think of.

**Me: Dude, you sound hella gay.**

Instant response.

**Smexy Chest: That I am. I think you are too. You sound like it as well.**

Eren face turned a curious color filled with both red from embarrassment and white from becoming pale. Shit, had he really given himself away? He scrolled up to their small conversation thus far and groaned when he realized that he had been practically throwing himself at this guy. Fuck.

He needed to clear things up right now.

**Me: Yeah, but I’m trying to fix it. It’s just a problem I have, and I’m trying to get over it.**

Eren blinked after he sent it. He felt a little bad, because now not only had he told this guy about his problem, but he was sure he was chasing the guy away. He looked down as his phone buzzed and cautiously picked it up, not sure what to expect.

**Smexy Chest: Problem? Why the hell are you trying to hide it? If you’re gay once, you’d better get used to barfing rainbows and kittens and My Little Pony shit for the rest of your life. Don’t hide the gay. Join the dark side. We have men.**

Eren couldn’t help laughing. This guy...Eren had never read anything so crazy and funny from a complete stranger before. He felt a little better too, for some reason. So he typed back a response.

**Me: Wow, thanks. Hey btw, I sent you a picture; you need to send me one of you.**

Eren started to get a little excited. He wanted to see who he was texting. He looked eagerly at his screen, waiting for another image.

He waited for more than five minutes. Still no response. Eren suddenly realized that he had probably overstepped a boundary. Shit, he had driven the really attractive chest away!

Eren started pacing without realizing it. He was becoming upset now. “Damn it,” he hissed out.

And then he nearly had a heart attack when he felt the phone buzz in his hand. He looked down and saw that it was a picture message. Trying to block out the pounding of his heart, he swiped his screen and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

All of his air rushed out and he lost it as soon as he saw the picture. His wide eyes devoured the image of a man who was the definition of fucking sexy. The man had kept his shirt off, so his abs were still visible. The picture was taken from the same angle as the one Eren had sent, so steel grey eyes locked onto the camera under black straight locks, lips stretched into a thin line that allowed for more focus on the sharp angular features of his face that rose on a firm neck above the abs that Eren had been obsessing over. He was the most gorgeous man Eren had ever seen.

Eren didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing until he started to have a coughing fit. He finished coughing and then looked back at the picture in wonder. This...THIS was the guy he was texting?! Wait, how could he be sure?

Well the person figured out he was gay, so he was free to talk about things like that.

**Me: Like hell that’s you. You probably just looked up hot male models and found a picture. I need better proof than that! Plus, he’s way too attractive. You probably aren’t half as sexy as that guy is.**

Eren sent the text, hoping that everything in it was wrong. He wanted it to be whoever was in that picture. He wanted so badly to know that it was that specific hot guy that thought he personally was attractive.

He jumped when he got another text.

**Smexy Chest: You want more proof? If you weren’t so cute looking I wouldn’t give you the honor of seeing my face. Give me a simple phrase.**

Eren thought for a moment. Why would the guy want a phrase? Well, he had to make it legit.

**Me: How about the first line of our conversation?**

Eren snorted when he read the next text that came through.

**Smexy Chest: Wow, really brat? Consider yourself extremely lucky that I would say such a stupid ass phrase for you.**

Eren wondered how that was going to happen when he received another text. It was a video. Eren suddenly felt very hot. Was this a video of the guy saying that to him? Only one way to find out. Eren pressed the screen and a ten second video came up.

At first all he saw was a floor. Then the camera panned up and- there he was. That same extremely attractive man. The man on the screen pulled a hand through his hair, and the move was so sexy Eren let out a little choking sound. Then the man looked right into the camera, into Eren’s eyes, and spoke. _“Hey gorgeous, how’s that pretty bod of yours doin?”_ Then the video ended.

Eren stopped breathing for the second time. The man’s voice was deep yet smooth, and it ran over Eren’s nerves and filled him with sparks. It was so ridiculously sexy that Eren’s ragged breathing sounded ugly to himself.

He didn’t realize that the video had ended nearly a minute ago, and before he could reply he watched it again. When the man’s eyes met his, Eren shivered and tingles ran down his spine. That same line made his insides hot, and Eren found himself shivering as a familiar feeling started building up inside his gut.

He needed to respond. With shaking fingers Eren typed out a message.

**Me: Holy fucking shit, it really is you. That was...really sexy.**

Eren nearly had a heart attack when he got the next message.

**Smexy Chest: Now you need to prove yourself. We both need to be legit here. Say the last part of your last message. The part about me being really sexy.**

Eren gulped and opened his camera tab. He looked at his camera and arranged his hair so that it wasn’t as much of a mess, but he couldn’t help it. He felt incredibly nervous as he pressed at the record button, and for a moment he just stared at the screen. Then he remembered his line and spoke, stuttering. “That was-seriously-really REALLY sexy, oh my god,” he stumbled out, unconsciously tugging at his own hair. Then he quickly pressed the stop button and before he could back out sent the video to the man.

He waited, pulling at the edge of his shirt as he stared at the screen. There was no response. Shouldn’t he be getting a response? He had just proved that he was who he said he was. Why wasn’t the guy replying?

It was a whole five minutes before a reply came.

**Smexy Chest: Shit, brat, it’s you too. I’ve gotta be honest, I was really tempted to jack off while I listened to it.**

Eren’s breath hitched and he stared at the screen wide eyed. He had almost made the guy jack off? He didn’t realize he had sent something until he heard the swooshing sound of a sent message and he looked down at his phone, and then let out a squeak of horror.

**Me: Do it then.**

“Shit, shit, shit, why?” Eren whimpered. Fuck. He just had to go and say that. What was he doing? This guy was still a stranger! Granted, a really hot stranger, but still someone he didn’t know at all!

He froze when his phone buzzed and he slowly looked down at the screen, eyes growing wide at the words.

**Smexy Chest: Do you need proof of that too?**

Eren gulped loudly and thought to himself. Did he? He realized suddenly that he wanted proof. He really did. He wanted to know that the attractive man was jacking off to him; that the man’s chest would be contracting as his spine bent to where it was almost painful, his long thin fingers twisting and pulling as pants and moan escaped his mouth, accompanied with pleading moans of his name…

And yep, his dick needed proof.

Eren took a deep breath and then settled his nerves to type his message. He pressed send, and the simple three letters went on their way.

**Me: Yes.**

The reply took about thirty seconds.

**Smexy Chest: Shit, kid, you don’t know what you do to me. Give it a minute to record.**

Eren felt heat pool to his groin and he let out a tiny groan. He was getting video of this? Fuck, this guy was turning him on.

He waited nervously as he assumed the guy was filming. While he waited, he lightly rubbed through the material of his pants, slowly stroking his erection into place. And then nearly ten minutes later, there was the buzz, and he shivered from adrenaline. He pulled it up as fast as he could and clicked on the video without hesitation.

He watched as the guy put down the phone and when he caught view of the man’s face he let out a soft moan. The man’s cheeks were lightly tinted red, and he was biting his lip, and the tent in his pants was obvious. Then the guy went to the couch the camera was facing and lay down. Eren could hear his panting lightly through the speakers.

The man slowly reached down and cupped himself, and both people hissed in unison, one from pleasure and the other from want. The man started rubbing the heel of his palm against his pants, and his breathing became more and more ragged. Then the man traced his fingers against the waistband of his pants and then popped open the button. Eren let out a groan, and he reached inside his own pants to touch himself.

The male on the tiny screen paused for a moment, breathing louder than before, and then tugged his pants down just enough to reveal his black boxers with the obvious bulge in them. Eren wrapped a hand around his cock when he saw how big the man’s bulge was, and he moaned louder than he wanted, so he put his phone against his pillow and then went onto all fours on the sheets, pulling down his own pants and covering his mouth with one hand as he continued to touch himself with the other.

The man paused again, and then reached a hand inside his boxers and let out a moan, and it was so sexy that Eren choked around his hand and pulled down his underwear to touch himself better.

The man was breathing loudly now, and then Eren heard him mumble, “Fuck it,” before pulling down his boxers and his cock sprang free and lay against his stomach. Eren whimpered when he saw it, and he abandoned his cock in favor of reaching back even more to trace his entrance.

The guy wrapped a hand around his cock and then pulled at it, and then let out a sound that proved to Eren just how aroused the man was. Eren couldn’t help it; he needed it right now. He shakily reached over and under his bed and pulled out the small bottle of lube he kept hidden from his roommate and then took a few precious moments to smear some of it onto his fingers. Then he turned his attention back to the little screen and traced his entrance again, prodding it lightly.

Then the man started to talk. _“Shit...fuck...you...ngh, you don’t-shit- you don’t know what your voice is doing...ahh...to me…”_ Eren moaned into his hand and started to push in a finger. His face contorted into pain for a moment before relaxing and he kept hungry eyes on the man on the screen.

The man was moving his hand very quickly now, to the point where it almost looked painful. He kept on moaning out loud. Eren leaned back a little bit into his hand and whimpered as he stretched his asshole open. He added another finger and massaged his walls, letting out soft moans, wanting to hear only the guy’s voice.

Then the man’s voice went into a higher pitch. _“S-shit, man, I’m gonna-ahh-cum!”_ Then his head was thrown back and he let out a high pitched whine as white came streaming out of his cock and splattered on his chest.

Eren’s eyes widened and it was precisely that moment that his fingers prodded against his prostate. He held his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream as he came all over his sheets.

Both of the males breathed hard, recovering from their respective highs. Then he heard a clacking sound and Eren looked back at the screen to see the sexy male getting up and walking over to the camera. _“There,”_ the man spoke, and Eren would’ve gotten hard again if he hadn’t just come just from hearing his voice, lower than it had been before. _“Damn it, brat, that was more pleasurable than usual.”_ Then the video ended.

Eren could only lay on his bed, to the side of the drying cum, and try to figure out what had just happened. This guy, who he didn’t know, had just recorded himself cumming, and it was all because of his voice? Holy fuck, this guy. Although, Eren had to think wearily, this guy’s voice had done the same thing to him.

Eren remembered that he needed to respond. He shakily reached out and took his phone, and then without a second thought took a picture of the drying white fluid on his sheets and sent it with a caption.

**Me: Well, fuck. You can see what happened.**

Eren calmed his breathing as he waited. He was obsessed with this guy. He started to clean himself up as he crawled off the bed and pulled his pants and underwear back up and then took the sheets off the bed. As he was leaving the room with them he heard his phone vibrate from where he had placed it on his desk.

He bit his lip, wondering what he should do. The laundry room was all the way in the basement of his dorm. Should he just run? Sounds good. Eren bolted down the hallway and dashed down the stairs. In the process he almost ran into someone coming up from the basement.

“Fuck! Dammit, Jaeger, watch where you’re going!” Eren slowed a small amount and flattened his face as he scowled. “Move it, Jean.”

The longer faced teen stopped his assent up the stairs and followed Eren, a smug look on his face. “Got somewhere you need to be, Jaeger?” He ran in front of the brunet and jogged backwards, a rude smile now on his face. “Am I slowing you down?”

Eren’s eyes went dark and he tried to rush past Jean, but the other male just smiled wider and blocked him. Then he stopped for a moment, causing Eren to run into him. The teen laughed as Eren fell backwards, still holding the sheets, until he looked down and his face went pale.

“Jae-Jaeger? What the fuck is THIS?” Eren looked up and his eyes widened in fright as he took in the white sticky blob now on Jean’s tight dark shirt. Jean looked at it, hands waving around furiously, and then he looked at Eren with a pale face.

“Eren...please tell me this isn’t what I think it is…” Jean pleaded. Eren took a deep breath and stood up, still clutching the sheets. Now, he figured, was the best time to get around Jean; while he was traumatized.

“This,” Eren said as he passed the teen still frozen in the hallway, “is why I’m in a hurry.” As soon as he finished talking he broke into a fast pace again and dashed into the laundry room, throwing in the sheets and slamming the door shut with one hand while working the settings with the other. Then he dashed back out and past Jean, who was in the same place as before, and up the flights of stairs until he burst into his dorm room.

He raced to his desk and grabbed his phone and opened the new message.

**Smexy Chest: Well, now that we’ve both caused each other messes, I think we are now on a name basis. That way we know what to moan next time we do this.**

Eren’s chest thumped as his face went red again. This man seriously wasn’t a modest person, and they weren’t afraid of talking dirty. Eren realized he didn’t mind. He shrugged and typed.

**Me: I’m Eren.**

The text he received made a small smile appear on his face as he read the name aloud.

“Levi.”

The name became a constant in his life. His mouth smiled when the name appeared on his phone. His mouth whispered it as he fingered himself and filmed it before sending it to the beholder of the name.

And then one day his phone vibrated again, but this time in sporadic bursts, and he shakily answered for the first time, “Hello?”

_“Hello, Eren.”_


	2. Note for future

Alright, so since I've been pretty much begged for a second chapter for this, I think I will write it. Just be a little patient. I'll write it once I'm finished with the larger one I'm working on now (there's like three chapters left, including the epilogue). So yeah, I will do that soon! 

Thanks for all reading and wanting a second part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will this meeting go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, such a long delay. I've had a super busy summer, and basically no writing motivation, but I kicked my ass into gear and here we go!  
> Thank you to everyone who wanted more of this. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey, I'm human, so sue me. :)  
> Thanks for all of your support thus far.

Levi breathed hard as he came down from his high. He eyed the mess he had made on his stomach and wondered when he had stopped caring about it. Only a few months ago, he would’ve been disgusted by the amount of cum dripping down his bare chest. Hell, a few months ago he would’ve been disgusted to send any kind of video or audio of his ministrations to anyone.

But that was before Eren. He seriously couldn’t believe that he had stumbled across such a sexy male simply from a wrong number. But ever since he had seen that first picture the kid had sent, Levi’s life had spun in a whole different direction.

All of Levi’s previous experience had been simple one night stands. He had never put so much attention into another person before. And with all of them, he had never really gone all out and let himself be so bare.

But now, he contemplated as he stared at the white fluid dripping down slowly towards his sheets, things were so much different.

He picked up his phone and spoke into it, his voice nearly level again. “You alright, brat?” Levi could hear slight panting and then a scuffle before his voice came over. _“Yeah. Man, that was good.”_

Levi grunted his agreement. They had been doing this for around a month or so. Ever since Levi had first gotten the courage to call Eren, they regularly had phone sex. It was exhilarating, in all honesty. It was a nice change to his previously boring as fuck life.

Levi rolled slightly to the side, trying to avoid dripping anymore onto his sheets as he looked at his clock. “Shit; it’s late. I have work in the morning. I talk to you tomorrow, alright?” He heard a sigh and then an, _“Sounds good. Night, Levi.”_ “Night,” he responded, before ending the call.

Levi lay back and sighed, not quite ready to go clean up just yet (another something that was completely unlike him) and thought some more about the brat. It had never really come up where they lived. For all Levi knew, Eren lived across the country. He didn’t want to be too hopeful.

But he really wanted to meet Eren personally. Sure the phone sex was good, and so were the pictures and videos sent to each other, but Levi wanted to see Eren. He wanted to see his full body stretched out for him, all on display, so that he could touch that baby-soft looking caramel skin, and stretch his own fingers into that tight little hole. But he also just wanted to be able to hold the kid. To just know that he was there; to share a bed with him; just to have him.

Levi snorted suddenly. What a strange thought. He wasn’t some sap. This was ridiculous. He really did need to get to bed. He slowly raised himself up and reached over to where he had put a wet towel before their little session, as he had done ever since the first one. He wiped himself down and with expert aim threw it in the hamper across the room. Then he reached out blindly and found his discarded boxers and slid them on.

He sighed and got up only to get a shirt. Being himself, he had brushed his teeth previously, so he slipped the shirt on and went back to his bed. He lay down and entertained himself with thoughts of Eren like he usually did before he went to bed, and was reminded of the strange loneliness he felt right as he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow Levi, you look like shit,” Hanji cackled as Levi entered the office the next morning. He just grunted. “Shut it, shitty glasses. I don’t have time for your antics today.” She laughed again before spinning in her chair. “You never do,” she playfully grumbled.

“Damn right,” he stated. He headed into his office and set his briefcase down. He sighed and cracked his neck, preparing for another boring-fuck day as his boring-fuck job. He could only hope that Erwin of God forbid Hanji wouldn’t come and bother him. However, by lunch break, he figured he must be cursed, due to the fact that Hanji was sitting on his desk, specifically on his work.

“C’mon, Levi,” she whined, kicking her legs. He sat in his chair, a safe distance from the swinging appendages, and crossing his arms, sending her his signature glare. “You never get out of this office at lunch! I always end up bringing you food. You’ve gotta come with me at least once,” Hanji smiled, sending him a smirk.

“Shitty glasses, the reason I stay here for lunch is because I can get my work done,” he said, getting more and more annoyed at the sight of his papers getting crumpled under Hanji’s ass. She leaned forward. “Ok, I’ll make you a deal. If you come with me for lunch today, I’ll stop messing up your papers. I can see you getting mad.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t-” She smirked and started to wiggle her hips around, further crushing the sheets Levi had so carefully filed the entire day. Levi sprang up and physically lifted her off, growling. “Fine, you collossal fucker. I’ll come. But you’re buying.”

Hanji cackled, jumping around. “I knew I could bring you around. You won’t regret this!” Levi grumbled but grabbed his coat, following Hanji out of his office door. He tuned her out as she rambled excitedly about whatever and focused on walking out the door and outside. He finally interrupted her. “Where the hell are we going?”

Hanji stopped what she was saying and thought for a moment. “Well, there’s this nice little diner a few blocks down that I’ve been to a few times. They’re pretty sanitary, so you wouldn’t have to worry about wiping down everything.” Levi hummed, thankful that at least Hanji knew his standards.

They walked until they reached the diner and headed inside. Looking around, Levi nodded his approval. It was a small, cozy diner, and the first thing he saw was a worker wiping down a counter. Hanji led them to the booth closest to the door and they sat down. “See, I knew you’d like it here!”

Levi crossed his arms again. “Yeah, yeah. You did good for once.” She pouted. “Aww, come on, give me a little more credit, my darling Levi!” He rolled his eyes and picked up the menu.

There weren't many people in the diner, so a waitress came over and took their orders relatively quickly. The food came soon after, and to the diner’s credit, it tasted very good. Hanji devoured her meal almost violently while Levi just tried to concentrate on his sandwich.

Sudden loud laughter came from a booth in the opposite corner. Levi scowled. Hanji noticed and chuckled. “What’s the matter, Levi? A little laughter bothering you? You were a teenager once too, you know.” Levi’s scowl deepened. “Don’t say another word about that, Hanji.”

The laughter came again before there was the scraping of chairs. Levi breathed a sigh of relief. That meant that the loud group was leaving. He decided that it would be a good idea to give them a well-deserved glare as they walked out. He listened as the voices got closer to where he was sitting. He was about to spin around when he heard something that made him freeze in place.

“Jean, you horse-faced bastard, I told you we don’t talk about that anymore!” a voice complained loudly, the familiar sound rushing through Levi’s entire consciousness. He had never heard the voice angry, but he could tell you the sound of their moans and cries of his name. He barely registered any more of the conversation.

“Seriously, you still owe me for that. Is your cum glue or something? I had to throw out that shirt!” another voice complained back. Levi finally realized the voices were about to exit and he spun around.

And there he was. He had seen that hair before, draped over a sweat-covered brow, messy and yet adorable. He had seen that neck before, always aching to reach through the phone and give it nips and kisses, but unable to. He had seen those fingers wrapped around a swollen cock and stuffed inside of a hole. But what drew him in the most were the eyes. Those same eyes that were narrowed in annoyance he had seen blown black, the beautiful color shining in the camera’s light and tears sliding down a panting face.

He was about to walk out of the door. Levi unconsciously let out a choked noise. And then- the teen stopped. Froze right in place, causing the guy behind him to crash right into him. The person swore and rubbed their nose. “Dammit, Eren, what the hell did you just stop for?”

Levi’s breath caught and he watched the frozen teen’s face turn a mixture of pale and red. Then those eyes that raptured Levi shot to the side and met with Levi’s own. They widened, and the mouth with those plush-looking lips dropped open slightly.

Hanji looked from Levi to the teen, then to where the two other males who were with him, one with a strange two-toned undercut and another with a blond mushroom cut, who were also looking between their friend and Levi with confusion. Hanji’s jaw dropped when she noticed that the rims of Levi’s ears had turned pink. She resisted the urge to clap a hand over her mouth with joy. Levi was totally blushing.

The brunet’s hand dropped off the door and it swung shut. Then, noticeably gathering himself together, he turned towards Levi and took a deep, shaky breath.

“Hey, Levi,” Eren whispered, looking swiftly to his feet, unable to meet Levi’s eyes.

Levi was partially relieved that Eren had done that, because he could feel the blush coat his face. He was finally hearing Eren’s voice in person. Eren was right there, in front of him. He could reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

Behind Eren, the short blond’s eyes widened enormously, and a blush covered his face as he clapped a hand over his mouth. The other teen looked with confusion and slightly accusation between Eren and Levi. He finally broke the silence.

“Eren, who the hell is that?”

Eren blinked and raised his head, a familiar blush covering his face. He looked from the teen to Levi, then back and forth again. “He’s- well uh, he’s...kinda-”

The blond suddenly squeaked out, “This is Levi? Like, as in, _that_ Levi?” If possible, Eren’s blush deepened. “Yeah, that one,” he mumbled. The blond’s glance darted to Levi, who looked back with a little bit of nervousness. How did this kid know who he was? Come to think of it, his voice sounded very vaguely familiar too…

The undercut teen snorted. “Hello? How do you and now Armin both know who this guy is?” Eren didn’t answer, and looked towards Levi again, meeting his eyes and this time holding them. Sea green met with widened steel. There was a sense of unsureness. What was supposed to happen now?

Hanji took care of that question for them. “Well, I think if you guys want to actually talk instead of staring at each other all day, maybe you two can go sit down somewhere and talk while the rest of us leave?” She hopped up and charged towards the front to pay the bill, leaving Levi behind to deal with Eren.

The blond, Armin, elbowed the other teen. “That woman is right. Let’s give them space, Jean. They have a lot of important stuff to talk about.” Jean protested, even as Armin pushed him out the door. “But we have class, and are we really gonna leave him here with a complete strang-”

“They aren’t strangers,” Armin said, finally getting Jean out the door. “If you need a ride, I can pick you up when you send me a text, alright Eren?” he said, shooting Eren a glance. Eren nodded without looking back, still watching Levi. Then he left through the door and let it swing shut behind him.

It was silent as the two looked at each other. Levi had no clue how he was supposed to react. Clearly neither did Eren, because he fidgeted and clasped his hands in front of him, which was fucking adorable. There was another moment of uncertainty before Levi gathered his courage and stood, catching Eren off guard. Then he got out of the booth and stood in front of Eren.

He took a deep breath and looked at Eren again. He was now able to see several things he didn’t know before, such that Eren was taller than him, and that he dressed casually, clearly a college student in his dark jeans and navy blue hoodie. He had a good form, and Levi could easily picture the chest that was underneath the clothes.

He cleared his throat. “Uh...hello Eren.” It sounded so pathetic to his ears. There really wasn’t a good way to personally introduce yourself in a public place to your phone sex partner of two months. Eren clearly didn’t know what to be saying either.

“So, uh…” Eren finally said, reaching a hand back to scratch at his head, “...um...this is- I mean…” Levi swallowed and tried to speak again. “This is pretty...abnormal, to say the least.” Eren nodded, grateful that Levi had said something. Silence fell between them again.

Suddenly a hand slapped down on Levi’s shoulder and both of them jumped. Levi recovered and shot a dangerous look at Hanji, who was grinning widely. “Well, I payed, so I’m going to let you two talk. I’ll get Erwin to give you a break when you get back.” Then she leaned forward and whispered into Levi’s ear, “By the way, you two are standing in front of the door. You should probably sit down somewhere.”

Levi blinked and then noticed that she was right. He cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded. “Yeah, alright. Go on, you fuck.” Hanji gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before dashing out the door. The door slowly swung shut, and Levi cleared his throat again, catching Eren’s attention.

“So, uh...should we sit down somewhere?” Levi asked resisting the urge to look away and at the ground. Eren took a moment, but slowly nodded. They turned and awkwardly walked subconsciously towards the booth in the farthest corner away from any staff. Eren slid into the booth, and after a moment Levi followed, sitting across from him.

They were silent, waiting for the other to make the first move for talking. What was there to say? After a few tense moments, Eren finally took a deep breath. “Ok, so since this is probably the craziest thing I’ve ever experienced, I think we should just, kinda...talk about stuff. Whatever, because I think that now that we’ve met, we’ll probably be meeting again, so let’s just...talk about stuff. Does that sound good?”

Levi was suddenly thankful that Eren was making this effort to at least get them talking and more comfortable with each other. He nodded. Eren sighed and pulled a hand through his hair, clearly trying to think of what to say. “Well, alright. So, I guess we already know some stuff from previous conversations, but now, can we just...I don’t know, talk about what we do and shit?” Levi nodded again.

“Well, I work at just some dumb fucking accounting job at a building just a few blocks down from here,” he started. “I usually never leave there for lunch, but my coworker who was here, Hanji, pulled me out here today.” Eren nodded.

“I go to college right outside of the city, and me and my friends, Armin and that horseface Jean thought it’d be nice to get some actual food.” Levi nodded in turn. Then he remembered something he had been thinking about. “The name Armin sounds familiar. So does that voice. I think I’ve heard it before,” he prompted.

Eren’s face flamed red and he let out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, um...do you remember the one time that I hung up really fast on you?” Levi did remember that. It was the only time it had happened.

_“Ahh, Levi, I’m close!” Eren’s voice mewled through the tiny phone speaker, and Levi had to grip the bottom of his shaft to stop himself from cumming. He wanted to hear Eren come first. He hovered over his phone, imagining that it was actually the tan male that was underneath him._

_“You’re so fucking tight, Eren,” he hissed, hips thrusting into his closed fist at an increasing rate. Eren let out another moan of his name. “Levi- oh god, I’m gonna-” Levi leaned down right to the speaker and growled deeply, “Then cum for me, Eren.” There was a deep breath and then Eren’s voice came through in a broken cry. “Ngghhh AH- LEVI!”_

_Levi thumbed the slit of his cock and let out a choked moan of his own as he came. He heard Eren whimper lightly in response. He panted heavily, and heard Eren’s own deep breathing on the other end. It was comforting, really._

_He was just about to start talking and ask Eren if he was alright, like he usually did, when there came a muted, but still distinguishable voice. “Eren? Can I come in now?” Levi heard Eren catch his breath sharply, and he knew that something was wrong. There was a clicking noise, supposively of a door, and then a high pitched gasp. “Eren, oh my god-!”_

_“Gotta go, bye,” Eren’s voice hissed through the speaker, and then there was silence. Levi stared at his phone, and at the words ‘Call Ended’ on the screen. Eren had just hung up on him. He stared at the phone for a while that night._

“Yeah, I remember that. I think you got caught or some shit,” Levi said. Eren nodded slowly, and let out another awkward chuckle. “Yeah, that was Armin. He caught me naked and with my fingers still up my ass.” Levi couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth as he crossed his arms.

“Well, sorry I guess. It was kind of my fault, anyway,” he said. Eren laughed again, but this time it wasn’t awkward. It was a light, beautiful sound that Levi had never heard before. He realized that it was nice to hear the noises Eren made outside of moans and begs.

“Damn right, it was your fault,” Eren said, leaning back with an easy smile on his face. Levi was about to fire back a snarky comment when a waitress came up to them. “Did you two want to order anything?” she asked, notepad at the ready. Levi was about to shake his head, since he had just eaten, but Eren asked for a cup of coffee. Catching a look from Levi, the brunet shrugged. “I’m in college.”

By the time the waitress returned with the coffee, the two were talking with much more ease. They chatted about the general things, such as how work and classes were, what their housing situation was like, and what kind of relationships they had had previously.

Levi shrugged when he was asked. “I’ve only been part of one ish-serious relationship. And by that I mean that I discovered my sexuality about halfway through it, and stuck through it until she came out to me before we mutually broke it off.”

Eren was leaning forward on the table with one hand propping up his chin, cup long empty beside him. “So both of you found out you were attracted to the same sex and stuck with each other because you were afraid of what the other would say.” Levi nodded. Eren smiled, causing Levi’s heart to flop around in his chest, as it had done every time Eren had smiled. “Well, sounds like you guys had an interesting relationship.”

Levi waved a hand at Eren. “Hey, I answered, now answer your own question.” Eren nodded slowly. “Fair enough. But, uh...please don’t get worried or something.” Levi raised an eyebrow. What could he be worried about. “What, are you going to say that you’ve never had your cherry popped? Never stepped out of the virgin circle? Never lost yourself in the embrace of sweet ecstasy before?” He had been saying these teasingly. With Eren’s looks and personality, there was no way-

“Yeah,” Eren said, staring at his lap. “You’ve been my first.”

Levi blinked, staring at the man across from him. He was surprised, to say the least. He really would’ve never guessed. He saw Eren shyly peek up at him, a dusting of red on his cheeks. Levi let out a small snort. “Hey, no shame in that. I mean, everyone was one at one time or another.”

Eren looked relieved. Levi let his mind process that. He was technically Eren’s first. So now, he had to take responsibility for that. His mind darted into new territory, and a question flew into his mind.

What would a relationship with Eren be like?

Eren suddenly gasped, catching Levi’s attention. “Shit, we’ve been here for more than an hour! I’ve got to get to class.” He leapt out of the booth, and Levi quickly followed. He started to pull out his wallet to pay for the coffee, but Levi put a hand on his arm, stopping him. Eren jolted and froze in place, staring at Levi’s hand.

Levi wondered why Eren was so stunned by just his hand.  It suddenly crossed his mind that this was the first time they had ever actually touched. He gently let go, and Eren looked at him with a familiar blush. “I’ll pay for it. You get going. But Eren…”

Levi took a deep breath. He had to do something reckless. He needed to see Eren again soon. And so he was going to throw himself out in front of Eren and do something he probably shouldn’t be doing after a first meeting.

“Tonight...would you maybe want to go out...and have dinner somewhere...with me?” he asked, not able to meet Eren’s eyes and his voice getting quieter as the sentence went on. There was silence, and then a small laugh, at which Levi looked up. His eyes widened when Eren placed a gentle hand on his face and cupped it in his palm.

He leaned into the warm touch and something fell into place. There was some kind of strange pull at his heart, finally being touched by someone that he felt more for. Levi let out a sigh, and then looked at Eren.

Eren’s face was red, but he was smiling. “I’ll get out as soon as I can and meet you somewhere. I would love to do that with you.” Levi felt his heart pound in his chest, and then Eren looked conflicted before finally darting forward and placing a quick kiss on Levi’s cheek.

Levi couldn’t move. What had just happened? Eren smiled, face even redder than before, and waved before rushing out. “I’ll have my phone on, so just call me,” he called out before the door closed after him.

Levi stared after him, staying in place and cursing his racing heart and the heat that flowed through his entire body from the place Eren had clumsily kissed. He reached a hand up and touched the spot, and then his senses came back to him and he quickly dropped his hand, mad for probably looking like a love-sick fool in public. He hurried to the front and payed for Eren’s coffee before heading back outside, sending a text to Hanji as he hurried back to his office building.

**Me: Clear Erwin away for me. I’m coming back now. And if you don’t say anything about this, I’ll tell you minor details tomorrow.**

He knew he was being extremely kind about this. But he knew that Hanji was a sucker for gossip, and with him being this kind, there was no way she wouldn’t do what he asked. He walked through the entrance doors and headed to the elevator, the tingling feeling never leaving his cheek.

He just hoped his blush wasn’t as visible as it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you all know what the next chapter is gonna be like. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I AM SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN ABSOLUTELY FOREVER SLAP ME OR SOMETHING GEEZ!  
> Well, for everyone that waited so long for this, and to all that I said "I'll be done soon" and still waited like a month, thank you so much.  
> And now...Wrong Number concludes. Enjoy!!!

Eren was distracted. He couldn’t focus on his classes at all. Not after what had happened. Not after meeting Levi.

The circumstances were simply so improbable. Things like that didn’t happen. But they had. And Eren had no clue what he was supposed to do now.

Well, he knew that he was going out to eat with Levi tonight. He sighed, blocking out the sound of the lecturing professor’s droning, and set his arms down on the table, laying his head on them and sighing.

Did this count as a date?

Maybe he shouldn’t get his hopes up too high. Levi probably just wanted to catch up and actually get to know him some more. It was just like business. But Eren couldn’t help but hope that maybe it was an actual date.

And then...if it was a date, what would happen afterwards? Would they just go their separate ways for the night and reconnect later, or would they actually do something? Eren’s face began to flush red at the thought of what might happen tonight. Then he tried to erase the thought from his head. This would not be a good time to get a boner.

Eren trudged through his classes as best as he could. He ignored Jean’s annoying glances and Armin’s concerned ones. As soon as classes ended, he headed straight for his room and to his section of the closet. He needed to find something nice for tonight.

Armin came from his last class nearly an hour later and found clothes scattered all over the floor and Eren helplessly spinning around in the center and looking at all of them. “Armin, thank god,” Eren said, still looking around him. “I need help to decide what to wear for tonight. I have a da- dinner with Levi in a few hours and I want to look nice.”

Armin shook his head. “You sound stressed about this.” He maneuvered to his bed and plopped down, looking at his helpless friend with slight amusement. “So you’re going out with Levi? Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, technically, you two just met for the first time today. Are you sure that going out with him is something you should do?”

Eren finally looked up from the floor and fixed Armin with a scalding look. “Armin, I have never been more serious in my life about going out with someone, and you know that for me, that’s a big deal.” Armin nodded, clearly noticing Eren’s uncharacteristic amount of attention about the situation. He knew that this clearly meant a lot to him, and in the past, after revealing a few minor details that he had managed to get out of him, Eren had clearly shown a large amount of fondness and affection towards the male he communicated with.

“Alright. I’ll help you in your wardrobe crisis,” Armin said, smiling when Eren pumped his fist. “But you have to promise that you’ll be careful, don’t let him take you out to any fast food places, and bring materials and protection.”

Eren spluttered and flushed a brilliant red. “Armin! That probably won’t even get close to happening,” he said, looking away and trying to hide his bright face. Armin rolled his eyes, getting off the bed to help Eren. “I doubt that,” he mumbled under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren took a deep breath and stepped outside of his dorm. He started to head towards the entrance of the campus, where Levi had said he’d be waiting for him in the main parking lot. At Levi’s information that they would be going somewhere just slightly fancier, Eren had showered thoroughly (everywhere) before settling on black jeans that were more on the skinny side and a hooded forest green shirt that could pass as fancy.

He reached the parking lot and looked around the parked cars, trying to guess which one was Levi’s. There was a small beep, and Eren turned his head in that direction. For a moment, he still had no idea. But then the door on a sleek black sports car opened and Levi stepped out. Eren’s breath caught in his throat.

Even though what he was wearing wasn’t especially fancy, it was definitely eye-catching. A dark gray dress shirt showed underneath a black jacket that was rolled up to reveal forearms that Eren found himself obsessing over. Like Eren, Levi wore dark pants, but had boots that looked straight from an action film and could be used to kick some serious ass. Eren hadn’t known that boots could look _that_ good on a man, but he was sure corrected now.

Levi walked up to him and took a moment to appreciate Eren’s outfit while Eren blatantly stared at his. Damn, he looked good. Levi snorted. “Well thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Eren flushed in embarrassment. Oh god, had he really just said that thought out loud?

Levi shot another look at what he was wearing, and Eren fidgeted in place, hoping that he was up to Levi's standards. Levi gave a single nod. "Perfect." Eren released the breath he had been holding and smiled. "Great," he said. Levi turned back towards his car and Eren took that as his cue to follow. As he reached the car, he almost felt like he needed to take a photo for proof that he got this close to such a nice car. Levi opened the passenger side, and Eren snorted.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman," he smiled at Levi, who snorted and turned away, but not before Eren caught the smallest blush creeping across his cheeks. "Don't get used to it," he grumped. Eren just smiled wider and got into the car. Levi got in and started the engine.

They drove in silence. It was almost awkward. Eren looked out of the window and wondered if he should try to start a conversation. But what should they talk about? Their strange meeting circumstances, or just casual talk? He didn't know. Clearly Levi didn't know either, because he kept glancing over at Eren for a few seconds before looking away. So Eren just let his imagination wander while they drove.

After about twenty minutes, Levi pulled up to a restaurant Eren had never heard of before. It had some crazy name that he couldn’t even attempt to pronounce, which usually meant it was really fancy. He shot a nervous glance at Levi as he parked the car in a space, and then finally met Eren’s eyes. Eren was surprised to see nervousness slightly there, something he had never seen in those eyes before.

“Are you ready to go in?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded, even though he totally wasn’t. He was on a maybe/not date with the man that he felt way too much for that he had just met for the first time this morning. This was going to prove interesting. He got out of the car and followed Levi inside.

It was a nice atmosphere. A waitress came and seated them in a reserved spot. Eren looked around and noted that yes, there was a little more of a classy feel, but not dressy shirts and slacks fancy, meaning he fit right in. Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Things were going well so far.

Then he looked at the menu, and was met with a bunch of words that he couldn’t even think about saying. Eren’s eyes widened with worry the more he looked at the menu, and finally he looked up to see Levi looking at him. The second their eyes locked, Eren felt himself flush. That deep silver stare was doing the things it normally did to him, but shouldn’t be happening in such a public location.

“Uh...could you help me with the menu?” Eren asked, trying to force the feelings rising up in him down and away until later. Levi raised an eyebrow, and Eren had to try even harder to keep himself down. Levi shot a look down at the menu and nodded. “Ah, most of it’s in French.” Eren tilted his head, wondering just how Levi knew that.

“I know a decent amount of French,” Levi said, clearly catching Eren’s confusion. A sudden smirk crossed his face, and Eren let out a little noise, mesmerized by the sight of the facial expression that had made him cum multiple times. “For example,” Levi murmured, and then he leaned forward and across the table, gesturing with a hand to his ear, and Eren found himself tilting his ear towards Levi.

Levi moved close enough that his breath tickled the rim of Eren’s ear, nearly making him shiver. Then words, smooth and liquid as honey flowed from Levi’s lips in a husky whisper, and all of Eren’s conscious thought drained from his brain. It all focused on the foreign words that were entering his ear and rendering him frozen besides multiple large shivers that raced down his spine in a flow of sparks.

When Levi pulled back, Eren took a deep, shaking breath. He hadn’t thought in a million years that hearing unfamiliar words spoken like that could do something that intense to him. Across from him, Levi looked at the menu, shooting a glance up at him and a small smirk. “Did any of those options sound good for dinner tonight?”

Eren blinked and shook his head, trying to will away the redness from his face. “Uh...I didn’t catch any of that. Could you maybe tell me again?” He hoped that Levi would grab him by his shirt and growl them into his ear again, but Levi just nodded and pointed to some of the dishes on the menu.

“Well, this one is basically a pasta with a specially made sauce that has several types of seafood in it. This one is more like a chicken and bread type dish. Then this last one is a special pastry with chocolate and raspberry. At least those are the fancy named ones that I enjoy.” Levi looked up at him from the menu. “Do any of those sound good?” Eren nodded, feeling a little disappointed at the return to normalcy in their conversation.

When the waitress arrived, Eren ordered the pasta dish that Levi had described and Levi ordered some other kind of fancy sounding dish. Their food came soon after, much to Eren’s surprise, and he ate hungrily. What could he say? He was a starving college student.

Eren tried to make casual talk with Levi, but he really wanted to talk about more intimate things, such as what they were supposed to do now and if they should continue or not. But a public restaurant wasn’t the place to do that, so he tried to keep it casual. They talked about where they were from and how they had gotten there, and just general shit. But there were moments where both of them would dwindle off to study the features of the other, and while Eren blushed under the scrutiny Levi almost seemed to pose so that Eren could admire more about him.

They were about halfway through their food when Levi set down his fork and then gestured to the waitress. She came over, and Levi said, “Could we get some boxes please?” Eren looked at him in surprise while the waitress said “Sure!” and rushed off. Eren, confused, asked Levi, “Why are we leaving? We’ve been here barely twenty minutes.” Levi leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

“I’m full, and we both want to talk about less than appropriate things, so in order to do that we need to get out of here.” The waitress returned with their boxes, and they quickly packed up, Eren being surprised that Levi could tell what he really wanted to talk about. They went to the front and payed before leaving the building and getting into Levi’s car. Once they were inside, Levi turned to Eren.

“I think it’d probably be best if we went to my apartment to discuss this, wouldn’t you say?” Eren nodded slowly, his mind quickly descending into the gutter and thinking of all the things that could also happen while at Levi's apartment. He was snapped out of it by Levi poking his cheek. “Easy there, brat. I can nearly hear your dirty thoughts.” Eren flushed and tried to curl in on himself.

It wasn’t a far drive to Levi ‘s apartment. It was a decent sized complex, and Levi quickly lead him inside and to the elevator. Eren followed, nerves appearing and making his fidget as he got inside with Levi. He shot him several looks as the elevator rose. What should he do? Wasn’t there always some crazy quick makeout session in elevators between lovers?

Then again, were he and Levi technically lovers? They had never really and truly touched each other. It was always fantasizing and imagining. Couldn't they do the same to anyone else? Eren shook his head.

No. It really was only Levi for him. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, and he wanted to close the physical gap there had always been between them in doing what they did. Worry bubbled up in Eren suddenly.

What if Levi didn't feel the same way?

A ding announcing their arrival only served to heighten Eren's nerves. Levi stepped out and Eren followed nervously. They didn't speak as Levi turned to a door and fished out keys. Eren shot glances down the hallway, hoping that no one would see them. He knew that it would only seem suspicious if he made it look so, but he still felt like anyone would be able to tell what was going on.

Levi unlocked the door and stepped inside. Eren took a deep breath. He was about to go into Levi's apartment for the first time. He was about to see in real time places that he'd only seen in the background of videos and photos. And there was no way that he was leaving this apartment the same as he was about to go in.

“Hey, are you coming in?” Levi asked, turning around and looking at Eren still standing outside. Eren nodded and then took one last deep breath before stepping inside.

His eyes were instantly drawn to that first couch he had seen in the first video he had ever gotten from Levi. He blushed and tore his gaze away, seeing in full and piecing together backgrounds into a full picture. Levi’s apartment was nice. It even had a clean smell.

“Must be Febreze,” Eren mumbled. Levi chuckled, and Eren realized he had spoken louder than he thought. “You’d be right about that,” Levi said, heading into the side kitchen and opening a cabinet. “Do you want anything to drink? Are you even old enough to drink?” Eren hummed. “Maybe if you’re alright with opening some wine,” he said, awkwardly standing in the center of the living room area.

“You can sit down you know,” Levi said, opening another cabinet and pulling out a bottle and two glasses. Eren gulped and looked at the fatal couch. He wasn’t so sure he would be able to sit there. Not with all the memories that came with it. He stared at it until Levi’s voice broke him out of his absent mind.

“So that’s why you haven’t sat down yet,” Levi mused, casually sitting on the couch with a calmness that made Eren upset. It was just a stupid fucking couch, and Eren Jaeger wasn’t one to be beaten by a piece of furniture. So he straightened his shoulders and plopped down next to Levi. It was a comfy couch.

Levi smirked and handed him a glass of deep red liquid. Eren took it gratefully and took a sip. “So, how should we start this conversation,” Levi asked, swirling his own glass in his hand. Eren flushed, remembering why they had come to Levi’s apartment in the first place. They were going to talk about their relationship.

“Well,” Eren said, wrapping both hands around the glass, trying to figure out what to say, “so obviously the circumstances of us meeting in person is pretty crazy in itself.” Levi nodded, listening to Eren, who took a sip and then continued thoughtfully. “But now that we’ve met in person, things could obviously go several different ways.”

He shot a nervous look at Levi before talking again. “We could keep this up just how it is, over phone, and avoid a solid commitment. We could break things off for good, or…” He trailed off, not able to look Levi in the face at what he was trying to say. His face would give everything away. It would give away just how much he wanted to belong to this man, and Levi to belong to him.

“Or we start a relationship,” Levi finished for him. Eren didn’t respond, a blush already beginning to bloom across his face. He felt the couch move as Levi adjusted himself before he let out a sigh. “So we both get a say in this, right?” he asked, and Eren could feel Levi’s eyes on his back. Eren nodded.

“Well, I do have a preference, but I would like to hear what you would like first,” Levi stated, causing Eren to lift his head and stare at Levi. Levi leaned farther back into his corner of the couch and gave a look to Eren that clearly stated that he was waiting for Eren to respond. To say what he wanted.

Eren shook his head, glancing away again. “I...I don’t think it’d be so easy to tell you what it is I want,” he whispered. He didn’t want to chase Levi away. If he had to, he would rather continue the phone conversations, awkward as they would be, than lose him by stating that he wanted a relationship.

He felt Levi shift closer to him. “Eren, I can’t say anything until I know what you want,” Levi said. Eren shook his head again. “I can’t say it,” he said, trying to block out the sound of his heart racing in his chest. There was shifting again, and the clink of Levi putting down his glass on the table in front of them, and then Levi was whispering directly into his ear, making Eren shiver. “Eren, please tell me,” he whispered gently.

Eren took a deep shaky breath and let his words flow out as he exhaled. “I just don’t want to lose you! I know I got attached too fast considering all of this, and I understand that it’s kinda creepy, but I just want to keep doing this with you, but in reality! I want to be with you, but I understand that it’s too soon for that and we’ve basically just met, so if you still want to have the phone calls I can last with those-”

“Eren,” Levi said, catching his face in his hand, and Eren abruptly shut up, frozen at the feeling of Levi’s fingertips against his face. He felt Levi turn his face, and he shut his eyes, too afraid of what emotions he would see on Levi’s face. Levi exhaled, and Eren felt it against his face. “Eren,” Levi said again, and Eren could hear something in his voice. “Open your eyes,” he said. After a moment of steeling his courage, Eren opened his eyes.

And was so glad he did. Levi wasn’t even looking at him, but the gentle blush that was on his face was a sight he would never forget. “Geez, I’m not good with this kind of shit, at least not when I really mean it, but damn it all,” Levi looked back and their eyes met, “I want a relationship with you, Eren,” Levi said.

Eren’s eyes widened. Had he really just heard what he did? He had to be dreaming. Levi was looking away from him again, a deeper blush on his face. Eren reached to the side and put down his glass before he brought a shaking hand up to grab hold of the one still on his face, and Levi looked at him again, staring at him with open eyes. Eren swallowed hard.

“Did...do you really mean that?” he whispered, not able to look away now. He caught the flicker of emotion that ran across Levi’s face. Levi took a deep shaky breath and let it out, making Eren shiver gently. Levi finally broke eye contact and looked down, mumbling. “I don’t want to repeat myself, little shit.”

He meant it, Eren realized, feeling his face grow hot at the realization. Levi really meant it. Eren let out a choked noise, and Levi instantly had an alarmed expression on his face. But then a sob of relief broke from Eren’s throat, and he flung himself at Levi, grabbing him and pulling him close like he was the only thing there was that could anchor him. Levi froze, undoubtedly at the sudden amount of physical contact. Eren pressed his face into Levi’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath, his head and heart swimming with so many emotions that he was having a hard time determining what he was feeling.

And then Levi’s arms were circling him and holding him close, and Eren’s heart melted. He was being accepted. Levi wanted him. And Eren wanted him so badly.

They sat on the couch for another minute before Eren was able to pull back a little bit. He looked at Levi with watery eyes, and Levi’s own shone with an emotion that he hadn’t seen before. It was filled with a tenderness that he was sure Levi didn’t even know was there, as if he were looking at the most precious thing he had seen. Eren pressed close again, closing his eyes and breathing in Levi’s comforting scent.

“Eren,” Levi mumbled, and Eren heard an uncertain and careful tone to his voice. Eren instantly pulled back a little and looked at Levi seriously. His heart leapt seeing that the blush was back on Levi’s face. “Levi?” he asked, wondering what Levi was so cautious about. Levi opened his mouth and then closed it, clearly at battle with himself as to what to say. His scowling face was ruined by the blush that stained his cheeks, and Eren felt an urge rise up in him. He tried to press it down, but the urge was overwhelming him.

His gaze dropped to Levi’s thin and yet soft-looking lips. He tightened his hands into fists and tried to rein in the desire to press his own against them. Just to feel them once. He had wanted to for so long. Would that be ok? Even just once.

“I want to kiss you.”

At first Eren thought that he had spoken out loud. But seeing Levi’s face grow even redder and his scowl deepen, suddenly Eren realized that the words hadn’t come from him. His eyes widened. “Levi, you…” Eren whispered.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. It’s just that...if we’re going to be in a relationship,” Levi shot tiny looks at him as he spoke, “then we’re going to end up kissing anyway. And to be honest, I’ve really fucking wanted to kiss those lips of yours for a long time now.”

Eren felt his own face heat at the confession. Levi had taken his desire and put words to it. And now it was up to him. Yes or no? There really wasn’t even a question. The answer was obvious.

And so Eren nodded and leaned towards Levi, eyes shutting. Levi met him halfway.

It started with a simple touch. The lightest press of lips together. It was gentle and soft, and Eren decided that there was not a single pair of lips that were better than Levi’s. There was a moment where that was all it was. Then Levi pressed a little harder, and Eren felt a satisfaction rise up in him. A small sigh left the corner of his mouth without his permission, and his face flamed. But he didn’t pull away. He never wanted to pull away from Levi’s lips.

As though sensing that feeling, Levi pressed harder and tilted his face slightly to the side. Their lips slotted together, and Eren felt something hot sizzle in his gut. It was the want- no, the need- for more. So he pressed back, and his eyes flew open at the small sound that came from Levi’s throat. He pressed his lips harder, their lips beginning to slowly move together in a gentle dance that was quickly speeding up. Then Levi lightly nipped Eren's bottom lip, causing a whine to spill from Eren's throat.

Levi broke off and pressed his forehead to Eren’s, and Eren could almost swear that he could feel the heat from the shorter man’s face. “Why did you stop?” Eren asked, breath coming out in small pants, and he could feel Levi’s breath on his own face. Levi met his eyes, which was awkward considering the angle, and stated, “Because if we keep at this, I won’t be able to stop. I won’t lie, I really want to go a lot further than just kissing, but I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything this big so quickly.”

Eren’s heart thumped painfully loud in his chest. Levi was being so thoughtful to him right now. But Eren knew what he was alright with. He knew what he wanted, and it was clear that right now Levi wanted it too. So he pressed his lips to Levi’s again, hoping to convey his enthusiasm. He pulled back and stared directly into Levi’s eyes.

“How long do you think I’ve wanted to do all of this with you?” he asked gently. Levi’s eyes widened minorly as Eren continued. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. I want you to keep going. I want this. Clearly you do too.” Eren looped his arms around Levi’s neck. “I don’t mind. So please Levi…” Eren bit his lip and averted his eyes before finishing in a quiet voice, “Keep going.”

There was no movement for a single tense moment. And then Levi’s lips seared against his and the world froze around them.

Levi became ferocious with his kissing, and Eren moaned at the sudden level of passion. His hold around Levi’s neck tightened, attempting to keep a grip on something before he became even more lost in Levi. Levi gently bit on Eren’s lower lip, causing Eren to gasp and open his mouth, and then Levi’s tongue was dominating his mouth and rendering his mind useless.

Helpless moans left Eren’s mouth, but he couldn’t give a single shit about them. He had never experienced this kind of feeling before. He never wanted it to stop. Levi was giving him the things he never knew he had wanted, and now that he had gotten a taste, he didn’t think he ever wanted to leave.

“Can I touch you now?” Levi growled out against his lips. Eren shook and moaned again, pulling back just enough to nod furiously. Right now, the thought of Levi touching him for real and not through a illusion seemed like the only thing he ever wanted. Levi’s lips pressed back again, slightly more gentle as he began to push Eren back. Eren fell onto his back on the couch and Levi shifted to settle more on top of him. Eren moaned softly once Levi had fully settled himself. His face was a brilliant red by this point, and he kissed Levi with the remainder of his coherent mind.

Levi dragged a hand down the center of Eren’s chest and Eren arched into the touch. Levi chuckled and reached down to the hem of Eren’s green shirt and dragged the pads of his fingers against the skin under Eren’s navel. Eren let out an embarrassing whimper that was swallowed by Levi’s coaxing mouth. Even the slight touch had felt so good and better than anything he had done to himself before. Levi suddenly pulled back and focused his mouth under Eren’s jaw, and Eren’s breath left him in a high pitched gasp of, “Oh, _shit_!”  He grasped at the back of Levi’s jacket helplessly as Levi lavished attention to his neck and navel. And then Levi dragged his fingers upwards, beginning to force the shirt up and off.

Eren couldn’t stop his gentle whimpers and shivering as Levi’s fingertips went higher and higher on his bare chest. Then the fingers drifted to the side and lightly flicked at a nipple, and a sharp cry left Eren’s throat. A growl erupted from Levi’s mouth and then his fingers were skillfully pinching and twisting Eren’s hard nub. Eren let out several cries and writhed underneath Levi. The sensations that flowed through his body were overwhelming. “You’re so fucking responsive,” Levi growled out, the vibrations from his words adding sensation to Eren’s sensitive neck. “I love it.” Eren whimpered and wiggled underneath him, trying to focus and not lose his mind with how good it all felt.

Levi released the nipple and was quick about forcing the rest of the shirt up. Eren quickly raised himself up slightly so that Levi could take it off. He had never been so desperate for this in his life. His vision was blocked for a moment while Levi worked the material over his head, but then it was gone and tossed to the side.

It finally hit Eren that he was shirtless underneath Levi. He pulled back from Levi’s lips and averted his eyes, nervous all of a sudden. Levi sat up and stared at his exposed chest. Eren finally gained the courage to look, and his eyes widened at the awestruck look that was on Levi’s face. Levi reached out a hand and almost reverently placed it on Eren’s hot chest and then gently traced the defined abdominal muscles there. Eren let out a little whimper and threw a hand over his mouth.

“These were the first I ever saw of you,” Levi said, still tracing patterns with his fingertips. Then he dragged them down and circled Eren’s navel. Eren let out a small sigh and then he jolted when the fingertips reached the hem of his pants that had slid slightly down in their shifting. Levi brought his fingers down the light v and then brushed over Eren’s hipbones before he slid an index finger under the material.

Eren froze. Levi was going there. This was still happening. The touches were certainly affecting him, as he was half hard. Levi had clearly noticed too, because he shot a look to Eren that was suddenly coy. “Hoh, I see someone’s getting excited.” Eren let out a small whine. “Of course I am. I’ve wanted this for a long time and now that it’s actually happening…” Eren dwindled off.

Levi understood. Eren’s lips were suddenly taken in a passionate kiss and Eren let himself focus on it. “I’m going to go a little faster, alright?” Levi spoke between kisses. Eren shivered and made a humming sound that represented his approval. To distract himself from his nervousness he focused only on the feeling of Levi’s lips against his.

Levi pulled back and sat on top of Eren, avoiding the growing bulge that Eren was starting to be bothered by. Eren’s eyes widened when Levi slipped the sleeve of his jacket off and then swung it around before gracefully dropping it to the side. Then Levi came back and captured Eren’s lips again, and Eren let out a shaky sound as he accepted the kiss.

He closed his eyes as Levi’s fingers drifted down to the bulge in his pants before beginning to trace the outline. He couldn’t stop himself from arching up into the touch, nearly making Levi fall off. “Easy there,” Levi chuckled. Eren whined and tried to stop himself from moving around, but he couldn’t stop the shivers that ran up and down his body.

And then he couldn’t stop the loud moan that erupted from his mouth when Levi finally pressed against the bulge in his pants. Levi’s hand relentlessly massaged him through his horribly tight jeans, and Eren whimpered and moaned and tossed his head from side to side. There was no way to describe what he was feeling. This was all so new and so utterly delicious that he could barely handle it.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle. “Not bad,” he breathed out. Eren realized that Levi was hard, if the bulge against his legs was anything to go off of. So, determined to help Levi feel good too, he shifted enough to get one leg between Levi’s and then lift it, pushing against Levi’s clothed erection.

And oh, _god_ , it was worth it. Levi bent forward and let out a breathy moan that nearly had Eren coming in his pants. To hear that noise in person was almost enough to believe in God’s existence. Levi shot him a look, gentle pants coming from his mouth. And then he smirked before slipping his hand down underneath Eren’s pants and underwear and grabbing Eren’s member.

That was it for Eren. He arched up and made a high pitched sound as he came. Levi froze above him before pulling his hand out and looking at the fluid on it. Eren flushed and covered his eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I-”

Levi shushed him. “No. That was just...so much better having it in person,” he confessed. Eren uncovered his eyes and looked at the man atop him. The blush that was crossing Levi’s face was nearly the most beautiful thing Eren had seen.

He was about to say something, but then Levi stopped him with his next words. “Don’t get me off. If I can...I’d like to get off inside you.” Eren’s face flamed and words left him. Levi shot him a look that could almost be called shy. “Is that alright?”

Levi was still giving him the option? Eren’s heart sped up, and affection flowed through him at how kind and careful Levi was still being, as if he was scared of chasing him away after what they had just done. There was no way Eren was going away and back to phone calls ever again.

“Yeah, you can. Please,” Eren finally whispered. Levi leaned down and kissed him before sitting up and getting off of Eren. “Well, then let’s go to my bedroom.” Eren shivered in anticipation, not just because of what was about to happen, but because Levi’s bedroom was the only place in Levi’s apartment he hadn’t seen. Levi had always been stingy about letting him see his bedroom, so Eren’s heart was going a million miles per hour.

Levi was already heading towards a door, so Eren quickly got up and followed him, not bothering to pick up his shirt from the floor. Levi reached a door and opened it slowly before going inside, Eren coming right after.

Eren eagerly looked around at the one unfamiliar place in Levi’s apartment. It was exactly what he would have assumed it would look like; dark thick sheets and covers on the bed with one window and a closet and chest of drawers in the corner of the room. There was a nightstand next to the bed where an empty glass was sitting next to a bottle of what revealed to be sleeping pills. Levi noticed Eren looking at them. “I usually work pretty long, and then especially recently I’ve been staying up late for reasons you already know.”

Eren chuckled weakly. “Yeah, I figured.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned towards Levi, about to ask him something, when his throat went dry. There was a sight he hadn’t seen. Levi had been in the process of removing his shirt, and he was turned away from Eren, giving him a delicious view of his back. Instantly Eren’s imagination provided an image of his nails digging into Levi’s back, maybe leaving long scratches behind. Eren looked away before Levi turned back around.

“Hey, I’m going to take off the comforter so it doesn’t get dirty, alright?” Levi asked. Eren nodded and got off before Levi took the dark blanket off and set it in a corner. Eren hungrily watched the muscles in Levi’s chest ripple as he moved. Levi was right; it was amazing to see it in person.

Eren sat back down on the bed as Levi came over and joined him. “Last chance, Eren,” Levi said, shooting him a look. Eren wasn’t having any of it, laying down in the center of the bed and tugging Levi on top of him, making Levi’s arms cage him in. “You heard my answer,” Eren said, looking directly into Levi’s eyes. “I want this.”

Levi finally seemed to accept his words and nodded before pressing their lips together, moving them in a sweet dance that Eren was swept up into instantly. Levi’s hand swiftly went to Eren’s pants and unbuttoned them, tugging them down as quickly as possible. Eren helped by lifting his hips and wiggling out of them. The fleeting worry of wearing embarrassing boxers crossed his mind, but he mentally shrugged and devoted himself to kissing.

Once his pants were off, Levi’s tongue worked to pry open his lips, licking inside and making Eren shudder. Eren’s hands jerked to Levi’s own pants and tried to do the same to him, but his fingers were shaking so badly he was having trouble. Levi chuckled and helped him, sitting up slightly and moving his hands from where they were on either side of Eren’s head to undo the button and zipper before shifting out of his pants.

Eren let out a moan when Levi settled back atop his chest, feeling Levi’s skin against his. It was like a dream come true. His cock was hard again, and he could feel Levi’s own arousal against his lower gut. He surrendered his mouth wholeheartedly to Levi’s probing tongue and moved his arms to settle his hands on Levi’s back. He traced the strong muscles there and smiled when Levi shivered.

And then his thought process stopped a second time when Levi’s hand traced the top of his boxers again. “I’m taking these off,” Levi growled against Eren’s mouth, and a whine left his throat as he nodded.

He really couldn’t process anything Levi was doing, because then Levi’s rubbed against him, and his mind exploded with feeling, and the next thing Eren knew his boxers were being thrown on the floor and Levi was sitting up to look fully at him. Eren’s face flushed and he looked away, unable to look at Levi and see what his face was.

“Perfect,” Levi’s voice whispered. Eren’s eyes widened and he looked at Levi, and the look of satisfaction and almost wonder that was on Levi’s handsome features made all of his potential worries fade away. Levi’s eyes settled on his hard cock where it rested against his lower stomach and Eren swallowed.

“Beautiful,” Levi continued, grabbing hold and making Eren toss his head back against the bed and try to breathe. Levi began moving his hand up and down and Eren bit his lip, trying to not allow all of the sounds to escape.

He needed to distract Levi. So he stretched out his hand and placed it against the large bulge Levi had. Levi froze and his breath hitched. Eren smirked as best he could and tugged gently at the top of Levi’s own boxers. “C’mon, Levi,” he panted out lightly, “be fair.”

Levi looked at him, eyes blown as he shifted off Eren’s chest before pulling his own boxers off. Eren swallowed hard when he saw Levi’s cock. Despite seeing it many times before, it was completely different to see it in person; to be able to touch it and provide pleasure to Levi, which was what he did. He brushed his fingers down its length and Levi bit his own lip, not quite muffling the sound that came from his lips.

Eren looked at Levi’s face and put on a pleading expression. He knew that whenever he sent a picture of this face to Levi, he had always responded incredibly well. Levi’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, meeting Eren’s eyes.

“Please, Levi,” Eren begged, not hiding the rough quality to his voice, “let me suck your cock.” He wanted to see what it tasted like. God knows how long he had wanted to know. His face flushed at his words, but he didn’t care. Levi visibly swallowed, whispering a low, “Fuck,” as he met Eren’s gaze. And then it seemed that he had an idea, because that damning smirk appeared again and Levi slowly nodded.

“Eren, how about this,” he said, and Eren shivered at the deep tone Levi was using. “You can suck me and get me ready, and while you do that,” his smirk deepened, “I’ll get you ready.” Eren was confused for a moment before several ideas popped into his head. “Oh,” he muttered, feeling himself blush down to his neck. He nodded, despite the feeling of nervousness. He would have to be prepped sooner or later anyway, right? Why not do it now?

Levi got off of him and Eren sat up, preparing to lay between Levi’s legs, but Levi stopped him with a gentle hand to his chest. “Let me position us, ok?” Levi said. Eren nodded and let Levi move him. By the time he registered what they were doing and his face was stuck into an emotion that showed both embarrassment and arousal, he was already laying on Levi’s chest, his ass in Levi’s face and Levi’s cock in his own face. He had to steady himself up on his knees and elbows for it to work, but he was willing.

He tried to turn around and look at Levi, but then realized he wasn’t sure he would be able to see that. So he looked at the cock in front of him and analyzed it. It was definitely larger than average. Eren had seen enough cocks in his day, what with locker rooms and growing up, so he had an idea of what the average size was. Levi was certainly well endowed.

And then there came a groan from behind him and Eren froze. The sound had been filled with so much want that it rendered him motionless. Levi groaned again, and Eren shivered, feeling Levi’s breath go over his entrance. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see your ass like this,” Levi breathed out, taking a hand and gently massaging the supple flesh in his face. Eren squeaked when he felt something wet flick against his hole. “To touch it and to stick my fingers and tongue into your hole. You don’t know, Eren.”

Eren shook and tried to concentrate on breathing, but it was so hard. How could Levi say such things with ease and not be embarrassed? Eren knew that his face was flaming red from Levi’s words. He needed to do something and not let Levi do all of the work. So he took once last look at Levi’s cock before leaning forward to wrap his lips around the top and giving it a hesitant suck.

He heard a sharp gasp from behind, and then a hot, wet tongue was thrust into his entrance. Eren’s mouth dropped open in surprise and a low moan fell from his lips, causing more of Levi’s cock to slide into his mouth. Levi started to move his tongue, flicking around the inside rim and breaching the ring of muscle. Eren moaned again and tried to focus on sucking Levi’s cock. There was a salty taste there, and Eren decided that while it wasn’t the best of flavors, it was still Levi, and so it was a flavor he enjoyed.

Then suddenly he felt something else besides just Levi’s tongue at his entrance. While Levi fucked him with his tongue, he circled Eren’s entrance with a finger. It felt wet, so Levi must’ve lubed it up without Eren noticing. Eren grabbed the base of Levi’s cock and pulled off, trying to get some breath into his lungs. It was so much different and so much better having someone else, specifically Levi in person, finger him. He couldn’t give himself this kind of attention. It was a whole new experience.

“I’m going to put in a finger,” Levi panted from behind him, one hand grasping at an ass cheek while the fingers of the other pressed against Eren’s hole. Eren could only let out a moan as response. Levi removed his tongue and then pressed a lubed finger inside slowly, letting Eren adjust.

Eren shook in his place, still hovering over Levi in a slightly cramped position. Levi suddenly slid down so that his cock was right where Eren didn’t have to crunch up to reach it. Eren couldn’t help looking through his legs with a slightly questioning look at Levi. Despite being upside down, Eren inhaled quickly and nearly choked when he saw Levi’s face right at his cock and his hands reaching up to work with his ass.

“This way you don’t have to stretch like that,” Levi said, a light blush visible on his cheekbones. Eren nodded shakily and turned back forward, pausing a moment before adjusting himself a little better, lining himself directly up with Levi’s cock and feeling Levi’s harsh breaths against his cock.

Levi continued to finger him, thrusting the finger in and out. Then he pushed in a second without telling Eren, and Eren shut his eyes and tried not to let a loud sound come out of his mouth. It was just too good. There was no way he could have ever imagined that this was how Levi would do this in real life. It was one thing for Levi to whisper over the phone that he was fingering Eren’s ass open. It was completely another thing to have it actually be happening.

“Shit,” Eren hissed when Levi licked a stripe down Eren’s cock. He heard a breathless chuckle and then thought to get revenge by latching onto Levi’s cock once more. He worked his way lower and lower, until it was hitting the back of his throat and he couldn’t get anymore. He was a little displeased that he couldn’t quite get all of it down, but he could get a good three-fourths. And so he swirled his tongue around, hoping he was doing well. And from the sounds Levi was making under him, he was doing right.

And then he choked and had to pull off to moan loudly, because Levi had just prodded against his prostate. Levi paused before pushing against the spot again. Eren looked between his legs and caught Levi’s eyes. “Please, Levi,” Eren whispered. What was he even asking for? More? Less? He didn’t know.

Levi smirked and then a third finger was being added. Eren gritted his teeth, the new burn hurting more than he had felt, mostly because he had never had the courage to get a third finger in. He felt full. He wondered just how much more full he would feel soon.

With Levi so skillfully moving his fingers inside of him, Eren could only try to breathe. “Shit, Levi,” he moaned, letting out a weak cry when his prostate was pressed against once again. He felt Levi shiver under him and then he was being pushed off and Levi’s fingers were retracted, leaving him laying on his stomach and feeling empty.

Eren slightly rolled over, about to ask Levi why he had stopped, but the words died in his throat. Levi was gritting his teeth, rolling a condom onto his cock, little hisses slipping out. Eren’s eyes widened at the sight and his cock twitched. It was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Levi stared him right in the eyes as he grabbed more lube and slathered it on his cock.

“I can’t wait any fucking longer,” Levi stated lowly, and the deep timbre his voice had taken on made a very large and visible shiver rush through Eren. Levi turned Eren fully onto his back and positioned himself over him, grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders. Eren tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

He was officially about to get fucked by the man he was in love with. He had been waiting for a very long time for this to happen.

Levi paused, lining himself up, and Eren jolted a little when he felt the tip of Levi’s cock touch his entrance. Eren shut his eyes, waiting for it, but a gentle hand suddenly caressed his cheek, and his eyes opened again. Levi looked down at him and he smiled a small smile. Then he leaned down as much as he could, and Eren got the hint, leaning upwards for one more kiss.

“Are you ready now?” Levi muttered against their lips, and Eren inhaled deeply before nodding. “Yeah,” he breathed out. Levi moved back and bit his lip before starting to push in. At the first feeling, Eren’s eyes closed again, and he gritted his teeth, just the tip feeling more than he could imagine.

Levi paused, letting Eren get the feeling, before pushing in more. Eren tried to breathe semi normally, but could only feel just how much he was being stretched and how full he felt. He took deep breaths through his mouth, little whimpers coming from his throat. It did hurt, but not as much as he thought it would.

Levi’s voice was suddenly right next to his ear. “Eren, I’m all the way in.” Eren shivered, and even that made the burn a little more present. He opened his eyes carefully, not entirely sure was he was going to see.

His eyes widened at the sight of Levi hovering above him, still biting his lip, with a blush on his cheeks, and that Levi was shaking. Eren let his gaze drift downwards to where they were connected. It was a strange new feeling, but he could feel that the burn was easing away into something much nicer.

Accidently, he clenched around Levi’s cock once. Levi let out a gasp that made Eren’s gaze shoot to his face and let out a little gasp of his own. Levi stared him in the eye. “Don’t do that unless you’re ready for me to move,” he hissed out, clearly having trouble keeping himself still.

After a moment, Eren nodded. “You can move,” he whispered. Levi bent forward, causing him to go even deeper, before pulling out, leaving the tip inside. And then, with no warning, he plunged back inside fully. Eren’s head tossed back involuntarily and a loud moan came from his lips.

Levi froze, and Eren’s eyes went wide. “I- I uh-” Eren tried to apologize for such a loud noise, and because he had sounded like a whore, but Levi shook his head. “That was absolutely sinful,” he growled out. Eren felt a slash of worry fill him, but then Levi bit his lip and stared him in the face. “That was the most erotic sound I’ve heard from you.” Eren flushed and whimpered, feeling Levi’s cock throb inside of him.

Levi picked up the pace, and _oh god_ , Eren had never imagined that it would feel this amazing. Pleasure sizzled up his spine and clouded his mind, and there were clearly words coming from his lips but Eren couldn’t even tell what he was saying. He could at least tell that it was an embarrassing amount of, “Oh, _fuck_ ,” and, “Move faster, please!”, and then over and over again, cries of, “Levi, oh god, _Levi, ngh_ , Levi!”

Above him, Levi was making sounds that would be burned into Eren’s memory, letting out heavy pants and his name in choked breaths. “Eren- shit, Eren. You- _hnng_ \- feel so fucking good-” Eren tossed his head to the side against the pillow and let his mouth fall open. It felt so mind-numbingly _good_ , and tears were starting to flow from his eyes.

Levi reached forward and pinched a nipple, and Eren let out a shout, spine bending crazily. “Oh god, Levi-” He was losing his voice, arousal and pleasure clouding his mind and rendering him unable to control himself. He was getting close now. “Le-Levi, I’m so-” A moan interrupted him, Levi having grabbed his cock and thumbing over the slit.

“Yeah, me too,” Levi grunted out, low voice coming out brokenly. His thrusts were beginning to stutter out of rhythm, but were the most powerful ones. Eren tried to reach up and wrap his arms around Levi’s neck, but ended up digging his nails into Levi’s back, letting his voice come out uncontrolled as his climax rapidly approached.

“Ah- ngh...Le- ahh,” Eren choked out. “I’m- hahh- gonna- hnng-” The force of Levi’s thrusts didn’t allow him to finish his sentence. Levi got the picture though, bending forward as much as he could and kissing Eren’s neck. “Come on, Eren,” he growled, hips snapping forward in a stuttered pace.

Eren’s eyes shut and he clenched tightly around Levi as he experienced his strongest orgasm, nearly screaming out Levi’s name. “Oh _god_ , LEVI!” he screamed, his head tossing back and his spine arching into Levi’s chest, mouth open and losing all of his breath. He barely heard Levi let out a loud moan of his own, but he felt Levi’s cock twitch strongly inside of him, informing him in his dazed mind that Levi had just cum as well.

Levi slumped over on top of Eren. Eren let himself lay on the sheets, boneless and limp, and slowly recovered from his high. Levi breathed heavily against his neck, and Eren’s own deep breaths caused Levi’s hair to ruffle slightly.

After a minute, Levi sat up and looked at Eren. "Hey," he said, reaching for Eren's hand and grabbing it. Eren looked at him dopily, still recovering. He was struggling for words about how good that all was. That had been better than anything he could have imagined.

Levi leaned forward to press a kiss to Eren’s neck before pulling out. Eren shivered at the feeling. Levi got up to throw out the condom, and Eren didn’t realize he had made any sound until Levi turned around and quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said, half smiling.

Eren curled up more into himself, feeling a little embarrassed. “Shut up,” he mumbled. Levi hurried back with a washcloth and started to wipe Eren down. He felt a little embarrassed to just lay back and let Levi do all of the work, but it was nice to have Leiv looking after him like this. Levi finished and threw the cloth over his shoulder carelessly before climbing back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Eren.

Eren hummed and turned in Levi's arms to cuddle against his neck. This was what he wanted. He felt warm and safe here with Levi. He wanted this all so badly. He remembered their conversation before all of this had happened. Before he fell asleep, he wanted to confirm it.

“Levi?” he asked sleepily. Levi had sat up to pull the sheets up around them, but hearing his name he turned and looked at Eren. “Yeah?” he whispered, settling them in and holding Eren close again. Eren swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race again in his chest. “You still want us to be together?”

Levi sat up and looked down at Eren with a serious expression. “I’m positive. Now that we have the opportunity, I want to be with you more than anyone.” Eren couldn’t help but blush at the declaration. He nodded, heart pounding in his chest. He pulled Levi down and cuddled into his neck again.

“Me too,” he mumbled. Levi tightened his arms around him and pressed his nose into his hair. As Eren drifted off into sleep, he wanted to say something to Levi. Something he had felt and now wanted to tell Levi himself. It was something very important too.

Eren fell asleep before he could remember what it was, feeling safe and completely comfortable in Levi’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” Armin sighed, looking at Eren, who was looking at his phone and had just blushed at something. Eren shot Armin a look. “What? We are?” Armin raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yes. I swear there are little hearts floating around your head whenever you get a text from him.”

Eren snorted, but blushed further. “He’s coming to pick me up in five minutes.” Armin hummed, turning back to his paper. “Where are you two going again?” Eren stood up and was attempting to brush his hair, even though they both knew it was a futile act. “We’re going out to eat, and then we’re heading back to his apartment.”

Armin hummed again. “If I see any new hickies this time, I’m not going to help you out.” Eren blushed in the mirror. “I’ll try to remember to tell him that.” He checked the time on his phone and headed to the door. “I’m out. See you tomorrow morning.” Armin just waved a hand, already re-immersed into his paper.

Eren rushed to the same parking lot he was picked up at every time and smiled seeing Levi’s car there waiting for him. Maybe Armin was right about the heart thing. He went to the passenger’s side and tapped on the window. Levi looked up from his phone and put it down as Eren got inside.

“Hey,” he said, putting on his seat belt. Levi smiled gently. “Hey yourself.” He leaned over and grabbed Eren’s chin, and Eren complied easily to the kiss he knew was coming anyway. They kissed a few times before Eren remembered. “Oh, Armin says to tell you no hickies, or else he won’t help me hide them.”

Levi pulled back and looked disappointed for just a moment before he smirked, and Eren shot him a look. Levi knew that his smirk did things to Eren and always would. “Well, he said he wouldn’t help you with the _visible_ ones, right?” Eren looked thoughtful before smirking himself. “Basically.”

Levi chuckled, kissing Eren one more time before starting the car. “Better keep your shirt on all day tomorrow then.” Eren smiled. “Of course.” As Levi pulled out of the parking lot and to the restaurant they were eating at, Eren looked out the window and sighed happily. Then he turned to Levi and stated loud and clear.

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi looked at him from the side and smiled. It was one of the first times he had said it, and so it was still special. Levi reached a hand over and took one of Eren’s. “I love you too, Eren,” he said, pulling his hand back to the wheel after squeezing his hand. Eren blushed gently and looked back out the window.

He was going to look forward to many more days with Levi like this. Not over phone, and not longing for his presence from long distance. Now Levi was there, and Levi would be with him for hopefully a long time.

He was still keeping those videos and pictures though.

**Author's Note:**

> And after that they met and went on dates and fucked a lot!


End file.
